Connections
by LadyMoontime
Summary: Hermione discovers that she is Malfoy's twin sister and that her real name is Altaira! In chapter 5: what has to change for Harry and Hermione, unexpectedly married? Snape's snarky comments will have you in stitches!
1. Meet the parents

**Story is rated M for later chapters. This will be (Draco/Pansy), (Luna/Harry) and Hermione who is really (Altaira/Severus Snape). Enjoy!**

There was something funny about him...it was as if he could hear her thoughts. She woke up this morning thinking of spending her 17th birthday enjoying the company of her two best friends... At the same time escaping Malfoy who was her near-constant stalker. One look in the mirror ruined all of her plans.

She didn't look like the Hermione Granger she was used to. Being a witch was weird... but this was weirder. Her hair was suddenly long, straight as a ruler, bleached blond and her eyes a light shade of pewter grey as opposed to the usual blue colour. Her chin was pointier than she recalled and her whole complexion changed from olive brown to pale milky cream. Even her buck teeth had become perfect pearly-whites! Her face looked familiar, but it was not her own. Come to think of it, she looked nearly identical to Malfoy!

Sneaking back into her dorm, she was careful not to wake anyone up as she put on underwear and her casual midnight blue witches robes. Lavender, the light sleeper, wasn't there anyway... she'd been out the whole night with her latest boyfriend. Hermione thought that she'd go to the library for some investigatory reading before breakfast.

She walked down the spiral staircase slowly into the common room. Good, nobody in sight. She slipped through the portrait hole quietly, and set of at a trot down the passage to the staircase. The library was open... strange, it usually wasn't at this time of the morning. She went to the potions section of the library, her favorite (though she'd never let Harry or Ron know that), only to find that someone was there already. The last person she wanted to see, in fact.

He turned around before she could run. His eyes widened in shock, and then he looked her up and down. She could almost hear his brain working. No wait, she _could _hear his brain working!

**NO FUCKING WAY!**

**Way. Weird.**

**Yes, it is, Granger. How did you do it?**

**Do what?**

**Well you must be using some kind of spell to be in my head. Why do you look like me? Are you mimicking me?**

**Spell? I woke up this morning and my whole appearance was changed. I freaked out! I mean, for crying out loud – I look like my best friend's arch enemy, and to top it all off I'm inside his head! Brilliant...just fantastic, really.**

**There's no need for sarcasm here. So you didn't do this? That's hard to believe, mudblood. I mean it must have been a really strong glamour charm timed to end on a certain day. Is today special to you?**

**Yes, today is my 17****th**** birthday. You don't think...**

**Well that is certainly a coincidence.**

**Why?**

**It's my birthday too.**

Just then, the loudspeaker system in the library flared to life, making them both jump. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy will report to the headmaster's office immediately. Get a move on."

They both looked at each other. Then they ran. Dumbledore was a reasonable man, but the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared was not to be kept waiting. In a minute flat they were both outside his office door. They were both extremely fit, and hadn't even broken a sweat during their sprint. They heard a voice from inside the office say "Enter". They made momentary eye contact, each noticing that the other's eyes were the exact same colour. Draco reached for the phoenix- shaped door handle and they both stepped inside cautiously.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it's good to see you even though you no longer look like yourself. I hope that you will take a seat."

"Thank you, Headmaster." said Hermione quietly, taking a large high-backed green armchair to the right of the room. Draco stood in the doorway, uncertain of what to say or do.

"Mister Malfoy, I must admit, you look rather worse for the wear, even though that run gave you a healthier glow. Please take a seat next to Miss Granger before you collapse on my floor. Go on, she won't bite, you know." Draco sat down next to Hermione, equally repulsed and intrigued as to why this mudblood could now talk to him in his mind.

**STOP calling me that! This is **_**so **_**unfair. Why did I have to be linked to **_**you**_**? It just doesn't make any sense!**

**Alright Granger, calm down. Let's just hear Dumbledore out and see if what he has to say is enlightening.**

**Fine, Malfoy. But if you call me a mudblood one more time I'll punch you in the nose.**

**Whatever.**

"Are you done? It's very disturbing not being able to hear what you're saying." interjected Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir." they mumbled, shooting each other death glares.

"Great stuff." said Dumbledore, addressing Hermione. Do you know the amount of magic it must have taken to keep that glamour charm going for nearly seventeen years? I'm truly in awe. Anyway, the point is, now it is concluded, and I'm assuming your natural occlumency walls are temporarily down... and you look exactly like Mr. Malfoy! What a treat to have this much drama. Give me a minute to explain."

The old man rose from his chair and began to pace his office. "When Voldemort first began to gather followers, many people saw him for what he was underneath. He didn't even look human because of the terrible sins he had committed. Your parents," said Dumbledore, pointing to Draco and then Hermione "tried to protect you by sending you away." Hermione interrupted.

"We're related?" she asked. "How closely are we related? Who are our parents?"

"You are twins, and your parents are the Malfoys. I will come to that in a minute. You see, they camouflaged Hermione's appearance to match the appearance of her muggle family, but Draco's adopted family was magical, and therefore targeted by Voldemort. You may have heard of them: Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers. They lived together in a small flat in Diagon Alley with Draco posing as Gideon's adopted son. At the time when they were killed, you were with Molly Weasley while they had a night to themselves to sleep. Your real parents decided to keep you rather than to have you in more danger with other parents."

Hermione and Draco sat with speechless mouths and disbelieving eyes.

Dumbledore sat on his desk and looked at Hermione. "When you were sorted in your first year, what did the Sorting hat say to you, Hermione?"

**Why would he want to know that, Granger?**

**I'm not sure. It might have something to do with the automatic occlumency wards he said I had in my mind... the hat said that I had barriers and that from what it could see that wasn't behind the barrier, it should sort me into Gryffindor.**

**Oh. Tell the old man.**

"Sir, the Sorting hat said that I had some barriers in my mind that it couldn't see through. That was why it had to sort me into Gryffindor: the barriers were preventing the hat from seeing into my mind properly, but it could see only the things that would have it sort me into Gryffindor."

Dumbledore was silent, contemplating the situation at hand. "I'm going to ask you to do something that has never really been done before, Hermione. Will you be sorted again?"

Hermione thought for a bit, and then nodded slowly. "If I was sorted wrongly the first time, then I'd like to rectify the mistake." Then a new thought occurred to her. "Hang on! I'm a pureblood, right?" Dumbledore nodded. Draco's jaw dropped open. He hadn't thought of that.

"...so I'll almost definitely be sorted into Slytherin, wont I?" finished Hermione, pouting a little.

"Hey, come on. There are purebloods in loads of houses. We're not all that bad. I mean, some are, but if you do get sorted into Slytherin I'm sure that you'll make friends immediately. You may not think so, but Pansy is one of the nicest and most loyal friends I have the pleasure of knowing." Draco put a hesitantly reassuring hand on her shoulder. He didn't think it would be this easy to show Granger – wait... Hermione – his nicer side.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's likely I'll be sorted back into Gryffindor anyway. Maybe I'll even be re-sorted into Ravenclaw!" she chuckled at the awkwardness that would initiate. Surely nothing could be worse than being sorted into Slytherin, though.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said, resigned to accept whatever house the Sorting hat picked out for her.

Dumbledore got up and conjured a stool to stand on so that he could reach the hat upon the highest shelf; it was an item that could not be summoned by magic. He fetched it down and held it out to Hermione, who hesitantly took the old hat in her hands. She placed the Sorting hat on her head and held her breath.

_Well hello there, Miss Malfoy. May I see inside your head this time? I need to ask permission, you see, because if I do not, I may be flung out as unceremoniously as I was last time I talked with you. _

You may enter my mind, Hat.

_Good, good. Look at that! I missed that last time! Goodness gracious my dear. It sits here plainly for anyone to see that you are a pureblood witch, and with more magical and mental potential than you even know of yourself, I think._

Please tell me more.

_You have a twin brother, a Mister Draco Malfoy... and I see here that you can communicate to one another through a closed connection in your minds? That is unheard of._

What does that mean: a closed connection?

_It is only between you and your brother, who up until the discovery of this connection was not the nicest person you knew, correct?_

That is true. Mr. Hat, please could you tell me whether you will sort me into a different house or if you will have me remain in Gryffindor?

_Young lady, though you are extremely brave and courageous, you do not belong in the Lion's house. You belong in Slytherin. Although you may not like to hear it, you are just as cunning and sly as the next Slytherin, and just as geared towards self-preservation as the rest of the lot. You are also extremely intent on keeping all of your friends alive through this war, another Slytherin trait. May I announce it to the Headmaster?_

You may, but first tell me this. Is Hermione Jean my real name?

_Unfortunately, Hermione Jean is not your true name, but was a name used to conceal your identity. Your true name is Altaira Cassiopeia Malfoy. If you have all that you wish to know, I will now announce your house._

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat to the two other occupants of the Dumbledore's office. A shocked silence followed the announcement.

**Wasn't expecting that, Hermione. Is that even your name?**

**No, it's not. My real name is Altaira, a star name like yours, Draco. My middle name is a star name too! What if Harry and Ron never talk to me again? I'll never see them now that I'm in Slytherin.**

**Oh please. So what if you don't get to study with them and sit with them round a fire? At least you can study in peace most of the time now. Anyway, you go to the same school: you'll still see each other all the time! And the Slytherins won't ridicule you for being clever like the Griffindors do. Besides, I'll protect you!**

**I don't need protecting, but I **_**do **_**need a friend. Maybe even a brother. Can you help me to get along with the rest of the snakes?**

**Certainly, dear sister.**

"Well," said Dumbledore. "That was not exactly unexpected, but it was a shock to the system all the same. May I ask how you feel about this change, Hermione?"

"I'm not Hermione, sir. My real name is Altaira Cassiopeia Malfoy. I'm not thrilled, but if Draco thinks I'll be fine, then I will be. Am I allowed to tell Harry and Ron?" she asked, wonderingly.

"May I suggest that we tell your adoptive parents as well as your biological parents the news first? I think it should be done right now, if you don't mind the interruption of your weekend. I will floo them both straight away. In the meantime, I think you must be hungry by now...Dobby!" a small house elf with tennis ball sized eyes, bat ears and a dirty pillowcase as a loincloth appeared.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir? Is you liking me to bring your breakfast... oh! You is having company in your offices. Must Dobby bring enough for three peoples sir?" asked Dobby.

"If you please, Dobby. Perhaps a tea tray will be beneficial as well. Bring enough for five, please." answered Dumbledore, smiling at the elf kindly.

"Right away, sir" said Dobby, and he winked out.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Draco. "Was that my family's house elf? What is it doing here?"

"No, Mister Malfoy. Dobby is a free elf. He works for payment, and pays for his lodgings and food here at Hogwarts. Perhaps Miss Granger – oops, my mistake – Miss Malfoy here can tell you the full story sometime. Right now, I have people to floo, things to do, and families to reunite!" said Dumbledore excitedly. He practically bounced over to the fireplace, where he started by calling the Grangers.

**Things just get weirder and weirder don't they? So are you really okay about being a Slytherin? **

**Yes, I really am. I'm so different to Harry and Ron and all the rest of the Gryffindors that I never really fit in anyway. I wonder what their reaction will be. **

**There is that. I wonder how Elan will react! What I wouldn't give to have a front row seat when that happens...**

**Who's Elan?**

**Oh! I suppose you don't know. Elan is my – our – older brother. He's ten years older than us, so don't worry too much. He looks just like me, but with very long straight hair and a pointier nose and a square chin. He's actually more like our father, really.**

**Strange. I never thought of Lucius Malfoy as much of a dad. How is he usually?**

**He's not the bastard everyone makes him out to be. He's actually really okay as fathers go. Most of the bad stuff he does is because he'll be tortured to death if he doesn't do exactly as Lord Moldy fart says he should.**

Altaira and Draco began laughing at his hilarious nickname for Voldemort.

**That is the funniest thing I've ever heard him called! (And believe me I've heard lots of names...)**

**Like what?**

**Well, there was Lord Old Tart and Lord Value Mart...And a couple more I can't think of right now. This one tops them all, though.**

**I'm sure. I spend all my time trying to find ways to insult him.**

**Hey, what's our mom like? Is she nice? I've never really met her, but I saw her in passing at the World Cup in our fourth year.**

**She's brilliant. She hates Moldy fart's stinky guts. She's the best person to go to for any problems (if you have any).**

"Mister and Miss Malfoy, your biological parents will be arriving in about five minutes." stated Dumbledore matter-of-factly. Altaira's face changed from conversational to extremely nervous in a matter of seconds.

"Sir, do you have a mirror in your office?" she asked, rising from her chair.

"Certainly, I do. There is one right behind those pillars to your left, just up the small staircase." said Dumbledore. "Do you need anything else, dear?"

"Yes, sir: do you have any drawing pins that you could spare?" she enquired.

"Here you go." he said, handing her a handful. "Go make yourself presentable (not that you aren't already.) Only three minutes now."

She rushed up the stairs and faced the mirror, concentrating on her hair and face. Then pointing her wand at her eyes, she said a charm that gave her a little black eye liner and mascara. The next charm gave her slightly rosy cheeks. Then she directed her wand to the drawing pins in her hand. Whispering an incantation, she transfigured them into black hairpins, which she then used to pin some of her blond hair out of her eyes.

"One minute" called Dumbledore from his chair downstairs.

Altaira quickly rushed down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Draco, breathing heavily.

**Calm down, Altaira. They're not that bad, as parents go. Really, you can trust me on this one.**

**Yeah, because that makes me feel a whole lot better.**

**It should... I'm your brother. Here they come.**

The fireplace flared up and Lucius Malfoy stepped through, turned around and held out his arm to await his wife, who stepped through three seconds later. He was dressed in black, and she in forest green daytime robes. They turned around together and scanned the room. Their eyes fell on Altaira, and they stopped dead in their tracks. Narcissa was the first to recover.

"A-Altaira? Is it really you? Dumbledore told us you were disguised as a muggleborn witch all this time. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is me. I _was_ known as Hermione Granger. Draco used to tease me because I was a mudblood all the time. I bet he wishes he could take it back now." said Altaira jokingly.

"Yes, well obviously if I had known who she was I would never have made fun of her. It was all in good fun really..." Draco desperately defended himself.

"That doesn't matter now, love." whispered Narcissa. "I missed you every day, Altaira. Not once did a day go by when I didn't mourn the loss of my only daughter. I love you so much!"

"Can I hug you, mother?" Altaira asked tentatively, her eyes searching those of her mother. Narcissa seemed to have sprung a leak. She walked slowly towards her daughter, holding out her arms to embrace her. Altaira met her halfway, her own eyes clouding over with tears until she could only hear and smell what her mother was like.

Finally Lucius found his voice. "Altaira, may I join in the hug?" Somehow, she managed to choke out a "Yes" through her tears. Draco and Lucius approached and embraced their loved ones, glad that their family was complete.

Dumbledore coughed quietly. He didn't want to disturb them but he realized that he had other things to do that day. Besides, the family likely had a hundred million questions to ask. The happy quartet separated. Dumbledore conjured up more chairs and they sat down, Lucius and Narcissa starting to question the old man.

An hour later, with most of their questions answered and their tea finished, they turned to Altaira for their last answers.

"What house are you in, Altaira?" asked Lucius.

"In my first year I was sorted into Gryffindor, but I have just been re-sorted into Slytherin." she began to explain about the occlumency shields in her mind. Her mother and father accepted the story without question. No doubt they had heard crazier things before.

"If you are happy with this, I have just one more thing to ask." said Lucius. He took a deep breath. "You don't have to decide straight away, my daughter, because big decisions should not be made in a heartbeat... Will you come and live with us during the holidays?"

Altaira thought about it for a minute. "I will come and live with you. I have sent my adoptive parents into hiding so that they'll survive the war. It would be great to live with my real family." said Altaira, looking at Lucius and Narcissa in turn.

"Now I have a question for you. Would you mind if everyone found out? I mean, you put so much effort into protecting me, and now the secret has come out. What would you have me do?" she asked.

"You are a fully grown witch, Altaira. It is up to you to decide whether to tell everyone or to keep it a secret. Personally, I would like everyone to know that I have found my daughter. I would scream it from the rooftops if I could. Just be cautious as to whom you allow close to you. We work for Dumbledore and the Order, keeping you safe while risking our lives so that one day we may rid ourselves of that egotistical maniac. We will keep you away from danger this time too." said Lucius.

"Seriously, you're not evil?" asked Altaira. She couldn't believe her ears.

Dumbledore answered for her parents. "Of course they're not! How else would I know all about you? They told me who they hid you with and then erased that information from their own minds. I then erased it from _my_ mind so that on your 17th birthday I would recall again and be able to tell you. They're very good people, your parents. Now what are you going to do about this situation?"

**My first story on this site!**** Please review... I need good constructive critique. Anyone willing to beta for me can please post it in a review and I'll owl you. Thanks!**

**LadyMoontime**


	2. Real friends or not

**Hey there readers! I'm changing this story to Harry/Hermione (Altaira), with the additional bonus of Draco/Pansy as well as Ron/Luna. Enjoy!**

After her newfound parents left, Altaira outlined her plan of how to show everyone who she was to professor Dumbledore.

He chuckled softly. "It would seem that you love your drama just as much as I do, Miss Malfoy!" he said. This was going to be one hell of a day!

***

Harry and Ron were panicking. It was Hermione's 17th birthday and they couldn't find her anywhere! They had looked all over the library (it was naturally the first place they looked) and in every bathroom, alcove and on every staircase in the castle. Finally they accepted that perhaps she may not want to be found. They headed off to dinner, with their gifts for her inside their pockets in case she was there.

On they way, the bumped into Luna, who was humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like "The wonderful wizard of Oz". Harry asked her if she knew anything of Hermione's whereabouts.

"No, I don't. You should just wait and see what happens at dinner, you know. I think there's something important about to come out. I'll see you later. I need to get away from those flippernidgets flying around your noses." she replied, running off and leaving them more puzzled than they were before. Ron had a slight smile of amusement on his face.

The boys sat down in the great hall, concerned that Hermione was still not with them. Harry was shifting nervously on the bench facing the doors to the hall. He stared constantly at the door, looking for any sign of her. Ron was slightly more preoccupied on his side of the long house table, searching the Ravenclaw table for a certain blonde someone. It was quite by chance that he spotted something he did not expect to see at the Slytherin table: a new face. He immediately pointed it out to Harry.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Harry, his eyes scanning the features of her pretty face for any familiarity. There was something familiar about that face... Then he saw the person that she was sitting next to, and made the connection. "She's a Malfoy! She looks exactly like him. I wonder what she's doing here..."

It seemed that several other people from Gryffindor and other houses seemed to have made seen the resemblance too, and the whispering began. Dumbledore, seeing that the time was right, rose from his seat and commanded the attention of the school. "Silence." he said testily, and all whispering immediately ceased. "I have some important news for you to digest before your stomachs lose all concentration." Now that he had everyone's full attention, he walked out from behind the table, carrying with him the sorting hat and stool.

"Please come forward, Miss Malfoy." he said, turning towards the Slytherin table.

Altaira rose from her seat slowly, feeling the eyes of every student follow her across the room. She went and stood next to Dumbledore, trying to look solemn. Her heart internally betrayed her cool and calm exterior. Her eyes locked with Draco's. He was sending her super-positive thoughts through their mind link.

**Don't worry, Tara, it'll all be alright. Besides, they won't wake a scene in the great hall.**

**That's what I'm worried about. I'd rather have it here than in some corridor showdown.**

**Haha! Listen up, Dumbledore's talking.**

"I would like to announce that Hermione Granger was under a glamour charm her entire life." said Dumbledore matter-of-factly. "She was not aware of this charm at all. I would like you to meet the same Hermione Granger that you have known for seven years, under her true name: Altaira Cassiopeia... Malfoy."

Students looked from Dumbledore to Altaira, and then back again. Outraged whispers and shocked faces followed, and Dumbledore allowed them for about a minute.

Altaira's eyes searched out the eyes of Harry and Ron. Their faces were the worst of all: betrayal. She was now in close relation to the very person that they hated the most (second only to Voldemort.) She felt the blow like a slap to her beautiful face.

"Furthermore, "continued Dumbledore. "Due to mitigating circumstances, she will need to be re-sorted. This has never been done before, but it is necessary to prove a point." He signaled for Altaira to take a seat on the stool. She did so and held her breath. The sorting hat brushed her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted loudly.

"As the hat has decided to re-sort this student, there will be no debate on this issue." said Dumbledore. He clapped his hands together once, and food appeared on their tables. Altaira didn't feel like eating, but it had been a long day. Resigned to her fate, she walked over to the Slytherin table to sit next to her brother again.

**Hey now, it's not that bad. They didn't make a scene. Look at them! They just can't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day that Weasley was short on words.**

**Cut it out. They'll hate me for this. I've betrayed them!**

**No you haven't. You were the deceived one.**

**Oh, whatever. You're already annoying me. You **_**must **_**be my brother.**

**Ouch! Pain, agony! That hurt my feelings, Tara...**

**Oh gee wow. He has feelings.**

**It burns!**

**Get over it.**

Slytherins were queuing up for the real story, pushing and shoving to get at the mudblood changed pureblood. Altaira cut her steak carefully with her knife and fork, and inserted a piece into her mouth. Once she had swallowed, she looked around. "I will tell anyone what they want to know tonight in the common room at eight. If you're not there, you'll hear it through the gossip mill like everyone else. I won't tell anyone the story individually, so don't ask." she said diplomatically. People gradually dispersed, leaving her and Draco in relative peace.

Turning around to examine Harry's expression one more time, she tried to communicate as best she knew how that she was not being kept against her will. She smiled at him sheepishly, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. She saw him turn to Ron and point in her direction, speaking rapidly. Luckily, Altaira knew how to lip read. Harry was telling Ron that Altaira (except he used the name Hermione) was fine, and that they should just leave her alone for today, and interrogate her tomorrow.

Ron clearly disagreed, but decided that it would be okay. He could wait another day to hear the full story. Altaira mouthed: "Don't believe the gossip" and it was met with nods on the other side of the hall. Harry and Ron turned back to their conversation, their need for information somewhat sated.

***

Altaira walked quickly through the dungeons with Draco by her side and Crabbe and Goyle covering their backs. Draco moved in front of her to show the way, entering a concealed alcove. Draco said the password as he walked: Veritaserum. Altaira followed his lead as she carried on walking through the seemingly solid wall. As she said the password, she found that the wall became like the liquid gateway to Saint Mungo's. She passed straight through and carried on following Draco.

He took her to a corner of the posh common room and beckoned Pansy with his finger. She was sitting in a plush black armchair by the fire, staring into the flames. She rose from her position and came to stand with Draco and Altaira

"Pansy, would you do me a huge favour?" he said, his voice pleading with her not to judge.

"Sure, Draco. Do you want me to show your sister around?" she asked, her eyes scanning Altaira, trying to find imperfections. Draco was surprised that she wasn't completely losing it.

"Would you do that? I know this is all a bit strange right now... but you'll find out the whole story at eight. Until then, please be nice, okay?" he pleaded with Pansy.

"Don't worry. Your parents already sent me an owl to make sure that I take care of Tara until she knows her way around the dungeons. I have a feeling that she and I will be good friends." assured Pansy.

Draco thanked Pansy profusely and after promising to meet Altaira at the entrance to the girls passage just before eight, hurried off to the boys dorms. Pansy looked at Altaira. The resemblance truly was remarkable. Mrs. Malfoy had told her that Draco and Altaira were twins, but she hadn't told them how it was that they were separated in the first place.

"Come on, Altaira." said Pansy, taking Altaira's hand. "You could easily get lost in this maze of dungeons. You should really stick with me until you're more comfortable with the area."

"Hang on, Pansy." said Altaira cautiously, pulling her hand out of Pansy's hand. "Are you sure you won't lock me into a dungeon and leave me there to rot into a pile of bones? I mean, you haven't exactly been very nice to me my whole school career." she asked, seriously nervous around the darker girl.

"Don't be silly. Anyone can see that that I love Draco, and I would never hurt him. I wasn't kidding about us becoming friendly either." she laughed at the look of pure disbelief on Altaira's face. "I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but this is one of those situations where you'll just have to trust me blindly"

"Well alright... Let's go." said Altaira, taking Pansy's hand again. Pansy took off at top speed, leading her down the narrow passageway to the girls' dorm. The passage sloped downwards at an even decline and gradually there were steps in the cold stone. Pansy dragged Altaira along the passage, passing several unused dungeon chambers along the way. The passage twisted and weaved an intricate pattern through the underground lair of Slytherin.

Finally they turned left into a room that was tiled in black slate, floor to ceiling. There was an archway on the opposite side of the room, made of red brick. A glowing black square stone was set into the wall on the right hand side of the majestic arch, pulsating and shimmering with an inner light.

"This is the touchstone." said Pansy, walking towards the stone and placing her palm onto it. Immediately it stopped shimmering and became as plain as the rest of the tiles. Suddenly, a light seemed to scan Pansy's hand from fingertips to palm. The stone glowed silver momentarily, and the archway became another liquid gateway. Now Altaira could see a dorm room beyond the archway, instead of another dungeon.

Pansy spoke loudly and with clarity. "I, Pansy Persephone Parkinson do stand as an example for this new Slytherin, Altaira Cassiopeia Malfoy. She may enter and live in these quarters from now on. So mote it be." she removed her hand from the touchstone, and turned to Altaira, who gaped at her.

"We Slytherins value our safety. Nobody may enter that has not been vouched for by another member of the dorm. We can only swear someone in if we truly believe that they will bring us no harm." she said. You just need to put your hand on it to confirm.

Altaira did so, and immediately a wave of acceptance washed over her. Now she was one of the girls.

They entered the dormitory, and Pansy showed her to her bed and belongings. They had been brought down by house elves as soon as she was re-sorted. Everything in their dorm was green and vines. The four beds were similar to Gryffindor, but instead of griffins winding around the posts, here it was green bed curtains and bedding as well as huge snakes curling around the poles.

Altaira sat on her bed, and Pansy came to sit next to her. "What's troubling you, Altaira?" she asked. The girl was obviously worried about something. Altaira looked up and met Pansy's eyes.

"You know that before I found out who I really am, I was Hermione Granger, right?" she started tentatively.

"Yes, I did know that. What is it?" pushed Pansy.

"My best friends in the world, Harry and Ron, looked at me like I've betrayed them tonight. It bothers me that they would think that of me, and that they don't trust my judgment. I know you probably know this too, but we hated you guys. I don't anymore, but Ron can be a bigoted fool sometimes. Harry will be more understanding because he likes me and the sorting hat nearly put him into Slytherin when he was eleven. Ron, however... He's a whole different story. He's such an idiot sometimes. And to top it all off, he thinks I'm his property! Why, I don't know..." muttered Altaira.

Now Pansy understood. "Potter likes you as more than a friend, correct?" she asked slowly. Altaira's "Yes." was muffled by the pillow she had buried her face into. "And Weasley thinks that you're already his girlfriend, but he doesn't have a clue that you're not even remotely interested in him." she stated. Another "yes" was barely audible. "Then the solution is simple!" said Pansy. She loved playing matchmaker. "Ask Potter out as soon as possible. Then it will be clear that you are the normal old Hermione that they're used to, just that your name has changed. It will also become obvious that you don't like Weasley."

"I've thought of that. What if it tears Ron and Harry apart as friends?" she said, already picturing the scene in her head.

"Then, Altaira, they were never really friends to begin with."

***

At eight o' clock sharp, Altaira began retelling her story to the gathered Slytherins. There was frequent gasping and most faces were set in permanent expressions of disbelief. After she was done, she asked if anyone had any questions to ask her. Two hands shot into the air, waving about wildly so that they may be the first one to ask.

Altaira pointed to the second year Slytherin first. "I'd like to know, since you look so similar, are you twins?" asked the girl.

"Yes we are" Draco answered the question for her. "It is, in fact our birthday today, which is why this happened."

The other question was from Blaise Zabini, a seventh year, just like them. "Where do you stand on the issue of purebloods versus mudbloods?" he asked, catching her off guard.

Altaira waited for the diplomatic answer to come to mind. She was all about being politically correct. "I believe that there is no issue, but that by phrasing it as such we turn it into one. There is no need to discriminate against half bloods or pure bloods just because they are of different descent to us. In muggle society they have learnt to overcome a seriously similar problem, which they call racism.

Muggle racism is based on the colour of a person's skin, so black, white, Indian; Chinese are all considered either better or worse as a culture and community. It was extremely close-minded. Recently though, muggles have beaten us to the punch by exterminating this disgusting set of beliefs. They have bested us in this area, when we, the older race, should have seen the error in our ways a long time ago. I myself was a mudblood up until this morning, and you all treated me as such. I will not tolerate any discrimination from now on."

Murmurs of assent met her last statement. Suddenly, a voice came from the shadows. "I will not tolerate it either." Every eye in the room settled on the cloaked figure of Professor Snape. "For far too long I have let you get away with treating others like they are not human. It ends today. Anyone caught bullying or in any other way assaulting a student will be instantly deducted a hundred house points and will be given detention for a month." He continued, sweeping past them like a giant bat. He exited the room with a flourish, leaving many more questions in his wake.

Tara slept well that night, her dreams straying towards a certain green eyed friend. He smiled at her in her sleep, and told her that it wasn't her fault. She was awoken in the morning rather rudely by an owl landing on her head. She carefully took the offending bird (Hedwig) off of her head and detached the letter. She immediately flew away, leaving Altaira wide awake.

_We need to talk, Hermione. (Or Altaira, whichever you prefer.)_

_Please meet Ron and I outside the one eyed witch statue on the sixth floor, an hour before breakfast so that we can have a little privacy. _

_Miss you._

_HPsauce._

Altaira chuckled at their nickname for him. She had forgotten about their argument over food names one night at Grimmauld place He wanted something catchy and short, but they couldn't think of anything more original than HP sauce. It was an inside joke.

***

Altaira waited at the one eyed witch passageway with Draco. It was an hour too early for her, and she leaned on the statue of support. All of a sudden, a wand appeared near her face, making her gasp and back away. It pointed downwards towards the witch's feet and a voice said "Dissendium" quietly. The witch moved aside, and a secret passageway was revealed underneath. Harry took off the cloak, to reveal himself and Ron, standing there and grinning.

"Hey there, 'Mione." said Harry. He gestured with his hand, pointing to the passage. "Let's go. We're going to talk in the passage.. Malfoy can't come with."

Altaira stared at him open-mouthed. She quickly recovered herself, and fixed a stern expression on her face. "I _am_ a Malfoy. If he doesn't come, neither do I." she stated simply, tapping her foot on the stone floor.

""Fine, whatever... Just make sure he doesn't do anything. It's on your head if he kills us." said Harry, stepping onto the stone stairway. Altaira, Draco and Ron followed close behind, and the witch moved to cover the passageway again.

Ron was muttering about untrustworthy people, bigoted purebloods and general idiots. They walked in near silence, their four wand lights illuminating their journey. After walking for a few minutes, Harry spotted a door on the right of the passage wall. He hit it with an Alohamora spell, and they entered. In it, they found a small room containing a square kitchen table with four chairs around it. On the wall, there was an amateur mural of a giant black dog, a majestic stag, a werewolf and next to it a small grey rat. They were painted onto a backdrop of what was obviously a poor rendering of Hogwarts.

"Oh my word, Harry! It's the marauders!" she exclaimed, pointing at the mural. Underneath were the words: Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present to you the Marauder's lair. "How did you guys find this place?" she asked, looking around in awe.

"It was marked on the map as: Prongs' Pantry. There's a whole heap of firewhisky and butterbeer just sitting here, waiting for us to sit down and drink. It looks like this place was their little secret room." answered Harry. "I also found some Gryffindor flags and a few letters that my dad, Remus, Sirius and Peter wrote to one another over the years." he said, a dreamy look on his face.

The four of them sat down, and Ron began the questioning. "Why didn't you tell us who you were all these years? The whole time you led us to believe you were a good friend, when really you're a Malfoy! How could you?" Altaira sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't know. I grew up my whole life thinking I was Hermione, but now that I know, I want to embrace my family. I promise you, it's not what it looks like." she tried to answer, but Ron wouldn't listen to her. "You've betrayed us, Hermione. I want nothing to do with you from now on." he stood up to leave. Altaira was crying and stammering, desperately trying to explain to him that it wasn't her fault and that she was the one who was deceived her whole life. Ron turned to face Harry, looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, mate. I'm going to hear the whole story first. You go on." he said, laying a hand on Altaira's arm to try and comfort her. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh, I get it. You'd rather be _her _friend than mine. Well that's it, then. I'm not your friend anymore, _Potter._" he spat. Ron stormed out, thinking that he was totally in the right for what he had just said and done. Altaira couldn't believe it.

Harry, Altaira and Draco sat around the tiny kitchen table talking for ages. Harry accepted the change in Altaira's appearance, and even welcomed Draco as a possible friend. "I'll call you Altaira from now on," he said.

"You can just call me Tara for short, you know." replied Altaira.

"You're not half bad, Potter." said Draco, deep in thought. "What if, for argument's sake, the sorting hat made a mistake with you too? Would you ask Dumbledore?" he said. He wanted the transition to be as easy as possible for Altaira, and the only way was for her to already have a friend to rely on.

"I'll give it a shot. I was nearly sorted into Slytherin, but I chose Gryffindor because I thought that Slytherins were all bad. I'll talk to Dumbledore later today." he said, looking at his watch.

"I need breakfast..." said Altaira, looking at the time on Harry's watch.

**Did you like? I always hated Ron, so I'm sorry about the Ron-bashing but in my eyes he always deserves it. Next chapter: Harry/Hermione begins!!! (and Harry asks to be re-sorted..)**


	3. Which Witch?

**Hello to all of you brilliant people! I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. My excuse: I'm in grade 11... And I have a 3 year old sister to babysit, and a 13 year old brother whose ass needs regular kicking (oh yeah!) and I had homework such as I NEVER imagined these past weeks. To top it all off, our internet was down! Life really sucks. Hate me if you will, but here it is...**

Altaira found that life as a Slytherin was much, _much _harder than it looked. She fast became sick of the wary glances, confused stares and accusatory fingers. People that she had been friends with since her first year wouldn't look at her unless it was to sneer at her, or whisper about the drastic change in her appearance or house.

Now it became clear why Slytherins would provoke people from other houses. It was a self- defense mechanism. If people thought they were a force to be reckoned with, they weren't as likely to fight with them of their own choice. Slytherins also _always _travelled in groups to avert confrontation. "Safety in numbers," Draco had said time and time again.

Altaira struggled inwardly with the way that Slytherins seemed to be paranoid about safety and security. They valued it above most things, even material goods (which got a close second place.) "Keep an emergency portkey on you at all times" advised Pansy. "Have it lead to somewhere that you know will be safe."

"I don't even know where I'd put one!" rationalized Altaira. "Besides, they're illegal. What happens if I'm caught?"

"Make it from a necklace, so that it's always within reach." said Pansy, pulling out a pretty silver necklace from around her own neck. The portkey was in the shape of a pansy, her name flower, and was word activated. "At the end of the day, Tara, would you rather have a tiny fine for an illegal portkey, or your life?"

* * *

"Wait!" panted Draco, as he ran behind her, trying desperately to keep up. Usually this was not a problem, but Altaira had gotten a large head start. "I don't even understand why we need to see him in the first place. He's just being nice!"

"Sure, whatever you say. But when have you _ever _known professor Snape to be nice? It just feels weird!" retorted Altaira. She slowed down to a more moderate walk. It had been a week since Altaira's birthday, and Snape had been acting strange beyond measure. He hadn't once criticized her or her potions, and when she had told the rest of her house why she had been hidden as Hermione all her life, he had backed her up by saying that no-one should pick on muggleborns.

"Severus is always nice to me. I'm his godson." said Draco, slowing down to a walk and matching Altaira's long-legged strides. Then suddenly he stopped.

**Wait a second, Tara.**

**What is it now?**

**He's your godfather too!**

**Siblings can have different godparents, Draco.**

**Yes, but we're not just siblings, are we? We are the closest that blood relation can get... besides identical twins. In Pureblood culture, twins are **_**never **_**separated. He's definitely your godfather too.**

**Oh, crap. Harry's going to love this...**

"I'm sure he will. Right now though, exactly what is it that you want Severus to tell you?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy." said a sarcastic voice from a shadow nearby. "Please do tell."

Snape led them through the winding dungeon passages to his own chambers, walking at a brisk pace. They had barely sat down when there was a pounding on the door.

"Let me in! I need to talk to Altaira!" said Harry's voice, muffled by the thick wood of the impenetrable door.

"Just how many more teenagers are having tea with me this afternoon, Miss Malfoy?" quipped Snape, getting up and striding towards the door irritably.

"Only this one sir. It's Harry, do you mind?" she studied his face carefully. It betrayed no emotion.

"I suppose that I do not hate him enough to fail to hear what he has to say. It's obviously very important" he said, opening the door.

"Snape!" exclaimed Harry, surprised to find himself face to face with his least favorite teacher.

"It is I," drawled Snape, stepping aside so that Harry could pass. "Who else would live in my quarters, Potter? We were about to be busy before you came in, so tell us your news quickly."

Harry sat down between Altaira and Draco, feeling uncomfortable under Snape's penetrating gaze. "I've just been in Dumbledore's office. It turns out that he is a scheming old fool after all." to the looks of disbelief, he continued. "He's been bribing the sorting hat for years to put certain people in certain houses." said Harry, making eye contact with each of them to judge their reaction.

"Potter, you cannot be serious. Dumbledore would never allow this to happen." said Snape, flopping gracefully into a high-backed armchair opposite the three teens.

"I'm afraid that I am being serious. Tomorrow at breakfast, anyone that wishes to be re-sorted can do so." stated Harry.

Altaira started to giggle at Snape's incredulous expression. "How can this be possible?" he asked himself. He turned his gaze to meet Harry's, and searched his mind for the answers. Suddenly he looked at Altaira, using ligilimency on her. Suddenly upon his face appeared an expression of realization. "Oh! That's why you came to see me. You have figured out why I've been so nice recently." he said, ignoring the snort of disbelief from Harry "You may tell them."

"Are you sure?" asked Altaira. Snape nodded and got up to go to the kitchen. "Tea, anyone?" Altaira continued, snickering at the thought that Snape actually made tea. "Alright, Harry and Draco: this is very confidential. When my secret came out, professor Snape was forced to reveal his position as a spy. As a result, he no longer has to work as a spy in the enemy camp, and he's finally able to reveal his true character to the rest of the world.

"Actually, professor Snape is quite a gentleman. Also, he's Draco and my godfather." she said, grimacing in preparation for Harry's inevitable blow up.

"You cannot possibly be serious." said Harry, bursting into uproarious laughter with tears of mirth in his emerald green eyes.

"I assure you, she is being extremely sincere." confirmed Snape, studying Harry for a reaction. He dished out the tea, and the trio of teenagers each added sugar and milk.

"In that case, it would explain why you've been so nice to her this whole week. I couldn't understand why you didn't shout at her for answering all of your questions. I had put it down to your being her head of house." reasoned Harry. "By the way, sir, this is a killer cup of tea." he said, grinning.

"Thank you, Potter. Now back to the other matter at hand: the re-sorting. In which house were you meant to be?" asked Snape.

"Slytherin, sir...I know it seems a little unlikely, but the sorting hat said that since this was an issue of bribery, I should move from Gryffindor immediately before Dumbledore can find out and stop Me." said Harry, sitting back and crossing his ankles. Draco looked puzzled for a moment.

"Hang on, Harry... did you talk to Dumbledore at all?" asked Draco.

"Actually, no I didn't. I went inside, but the sorting hat told me all of this before Dumbledore arrived. When he did, I told him that I had waited too long and that I had too much homework waiting for me back in the common room. He thinks I'm coming back tomorrow." explained Harry.

"So you didn't talk to him?" asked Altaira.

"No, I didn't."

"Good. I hope he has a heart attack when he finds out that we know. What a meddlesome old fool! I believe he had our best interests at heart, but in this case the ends simply do not justify the means." said Altaira, rubbing her hands together in eagerness of Dumbledore's punishment.

"This is rather an interesting situation." said Snape, reclining into his plush leather armchair and aiming his wand at the fire. It burst into flame, and started to make the room more hospitable.

"Certainly it is. And now we wait." said Draco, picking up his now cold mug of tea and warming it with his wand. Steamy tendrils of warmth spiraled and dispersed, and the four to whom Hogwarts' biggest scandal ever was first revealed sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I cannot _believe _how many people ended up being re-sorted. I guess that the corruption Hogwarts is worse than we thought it was." said Altaira to Pansy while getting dressed into her pajamas.

"Yes, it was a little bit strange. I'm just glad that it wasn't me that had to be re-sorted. When I put the hat on, it just said: Hello, Miss Parkinson, you are in the correct house. I hope you and Draco finalize your engagement soon!" she let out a small chuckle. "That's a perceptive hat, I'll tell you. I wonder if it knows about you and Harry."

"It does. Harry told me it said that we're connected deeply, but it's not allowed to tell us any more." Altaira let out a giggle.

"Yes, that did sound wrong, Tara. Connected deeply my ass... Oh no! That just makes it worse!" the girls lapsed into a fit of hysterics. A knock on their touchstone brought them to their senses.

"Who is it?" Asked Pansy, walking over to the hole in the wall, through which nobody on the other side could see.

"It's me" the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood wafted through the invisible barrier. Luna was one of the latest additions to Slytherin house.

Pansy walked through the barrier, and Luna became visible. Altaira followed, and they stood in the small alcove that was the girl's entrance hall of sorts. "Hello, Tara, Pansy. How are you?" asked Luna, her bright blue eyes clouded over.

"Fine" they both answered, perplexed. "What did you need, Luna?" asked Altaira, scanning over the former Ravenclaw with an interested but perplexed gaze.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what you're giving Harry for his birthday tomorrow, so that our presents aren't the same." Altaira's expression of pure shock surprised both Pansy and Luna.

"You'd forgotten, hadn't you? This is just too funny!" Pansy laughed.

"It's not funny, what if he never talks to me again?" asked Altaira, feeling despair set in.

"Let's go inside and talk about what we can get him." said Luna, stepping through the barrier as though it wasn't there.

Pansy and Altaira cried out in shock. "How did you do that, Luna?" asked Pansy as she went to sit down on her bed, where Luna already sat, cross-legged.

"I'm half vela." she said, as though it explained everything.

"We're more powerful than simple wards. We can walk through walls too, but it's not documented because, well, who would believe us?" she laughed easily at her own joke. "So what are you going to do about this non-existent present? How did you forget anyway, Tara?"

"I guess that in the confusion of the re-sorting and everything, I must have just forgotten that tomorrow was his birthday." she sighed resignedly.

"Tomorrow's his seventeenth, right?" said Pansy, a sly grin forming on her Italian features.

"Yes, why?"

"You'll both be of age! You can just take him to a restaurant and spoil him rotten. Witches and wizards who are seventeen years old are allowed out of the castle within reason. Just go and ask Snape, I'm sure he'll let you go." said Pansy, getting up and pacing around the room, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"_and_... you're his goddaughter! I'll bet he'll do anything for you." she said with finality.

"Okay, so which restaurant do I take him to?" asked Altaira looking bewildered.

"I would suggest the Rue Hachet" said Luna. At their puzzled expressions, she replied: "What, I like the three musketeers, okay?" Everyone found this hilarious.

"What about that small restaurant on the far side of Hogsmeade? I think it's called Which Witch?" Expressions that represented the word 'huh?' followed.

"It's from a squib author's book. She married a wizard, and decided to write a book about one of our old folk tales." said Pansy.

"Is it really girly? You know Harry hates that stuff." said Altaira.

"No, it's actually really nice. Classy, it has classical music and live bands playing jazz music. You'll enjoy it, I promise." assured Pansy, patting Altaira on her arm. "Now what are you going to _wear_?"

The talk went from topic to essential topic, the girls giggling and never leaving a word unsaid. Altaira's venue, wardrobe and word choice were discussed at length, until late into the night. Finally, Luna left for her own bedroom in Slytherin house, and all was calm and peaceful.

Little did they know that tomorrow would be the most memorable day in Altaira and Harry's shared life.

**

* * *

**

**You don't know what I know... MWAHAHAHAHA!!! This chapter is a little shorter than previous chapters, but only because of what just happened ten minutes ago. We have a very old house (and as a result, no ceiling in our kitchen – no, not for art deco purposes either! - And some of our floor boards are questionable. Earlier today, my dad stepped on one and it snapped cleanly in two, so he took it out. This board, which shall be tried in a court of law, was in our passage. Just now I wasn't looking where I was going, and I fell into the hole, right into the foundations of the house. (just my leg, up to my thigh) **

**I was SO worried that a rat or something was going to eat my toes that I scrambled out of there like a lightning bolt. Now my whole leg is scraped raw (it doesn't sound as painful as it really is.) and every few minutes I almost burst into tears again because the pain is TOO MUCH!**

**So that's why I took an extra few minutes writing our beloved chapter three :-) **


	4. Blue light

**For your eyes only, here is chapter 4.**

Altaira woke up earlier than usual, feeling different. The clock on the wall said that it was five thirty. Altaira neither noticed nor cared. Today was Harry's birthday, and she had the perfect present for him. A day of sunbathing (a good thing that it was Saturday) and playing on the grounds would be followed by a birthday party in the common room. Then, there was a dinner date just for the two of them.

That was not what she was excited about, though. As she opened her eyes, she noticed immediately that for the second time in a month, something about her was different. She thought her appearance must still be the same, but the faint blue light that had enveloped her whole body was not normal. Obviously, it was magic.

She rose and padded over to the bathroom, where she inspected herself in a full length gilded mirror. The light seemed to be coming from within her. Walking back to her room, she tried not to wake her roommates. Slowly she shrugged off her pyjamas and changed into comfortable faded blue jeans and a white blouse. She went back into the bathroom and tied her perfect blonde hair into a high ponytail with a golden ribbon. She put on the same colour golden pumps and fixed a tiny bit of make-up onto her pale, perfect face. A little bit of eyeliner, blush and gloss could do wonders for one's self esteem.

When she was completely satisfied that she looked like a goddess, she walked back into the dorm room and put on her prettiest royal blue over-robes. The real dressing up could wait until tonight, but it was still too cold to walk around without a cloak. She took out her latest book and walked out of the dorm, down the winding passageways and into the subtly decorated common room.

Using her wand to ignite the fire in the grate, she took off her coat and used it as a blanket. She used the strange, unexplained glowing and pulsing blue light to read, and sighed in contentment. In her favourite chair, reading a great book was how Altaira really enjoyed spending her Saturday morning.

***

Harry had had a similar experience to Altaira. He had woken up way earlier than he was used to, and as a result he had felt as though he had cotton wool for brains. He noticed the pulsating blue light –more like an aura- immediately upon opening his eyes. Without his glasses, it had seemed as though the world was a blue haze. He used wandless magic to summon his wand, which he then used to summon his glasses. Using magic made him remember the most important thing about the day… It was his birthday!

He dressed hurriedly, making sure that on his special day he was at his most presentable. He even attempted to drag a brush through his unruly hair (although that idea was quickly abandoned.) He also made perfectly sure that a tiny square box which was carrying precious cargo was safe and secure in his pocket. He wouldn't want anything to happen to _that_, now would he?

He sped down the twisting maze of passages that let to many places, but his destination was the common room. He passed a first year on his way, who was obviously copying another student's homework. The poor little guy didn't know what to do with himself. He dejectedly handed over his copy of the homework to Harry, who as a prefect could not allow someone to copy another student's work.

Harry took it from him. The little boy looked into Harry's eyes pleadingly. "You really should work on being more Slytherin-like." admonished Harry. "I used to do the same thing. You'll just get caught, and neither of you will get marks. Go and write your _own_ essay on…" Harry looked at the parchment. "…Illegible beasts or something. You should work on your handwriting too." he said, pressing his wand to the parchment. He used nonverbal magic to cause it to burst into flames. The first year's eyes widened and he watched the pieces of his copied homework fall to the ground, crumbling into ash.

"Yes sir. And sir?" said the little boy, brushing the pieces of ash from his cloak.

"Yes?" mumbled Harry distractedly.

"You do know that you're blue, right?" A Slytherin-like sneer flitted across Harry's face.

"No, it didn't even cross my mind … Good day." he said sarcastically. Harry turned and carried on walking in the direction he had been headed.

***

Harry failed to notice, but with every step he took in Altaira's direction, the blue light enveloping him glowed brighter and brighter. Altaira did notice, however, as the light was making it impossible for her to read. She looked up just as he entered the common room, and their eyes met.

The light glowed at its brightest yet. For what seemed to them as all eternity, they looked deeply into the other's eyes. His were bright green, hers a clouded over with emotion that nearly moved him to tears. She rose from her comfy chair, her book and cloak clattered to the floor, unnoticed.

They moved toward each other, each noting that the strange blue light seemed to draw them to one another, closer and closer. Finally, their hands met.

Altaira moved her mouth to meet his, and they shared their first kiss as soul mates.

They were no longer Harry and Altaira. Now they were one, inseparable. Later, Altaira noticed that as soon as she found her private connection with Harry, she and Draco's shared mind connection faded away. Sparks flew as they kissed, literally, and very soon there were silent magical fireworks in the air above their heads.

When they finally broke apart, the blue light was gone, presumably absorbed back into their bodies. Harry took Altaira's dainty hand in his large one, and they walked together out of the dishevelled common room.

***

They sat out by the lake, Altaira resting her head on Harry's masculine shoulder, both of them cuddling up close. Harry was leaned up against an olive tree. He pointed at the horizon as the first rays of sunlight reached the earth, pink and orange clouds juxtaposed by the thick green tangle of forest underneath them. He snuggled closer to Altaira, breathing in her subtle flowery fragrance.

"Harry?" started Altaira, looking out over the view.

"Yes, love?" he replied, grinning like a mad idiot.

"What just happened to us?" she asked, snuggling closer like a tiny kitten.

"I don't know, Tara. It feels as though we're connected, to the very core of our being," he said, picking her up and cradling her slight body tightly like he would hold a baby.

"Yes, it does. It reminds me of something I read in a book once, in the restricted section." she suddenly grinned impishly. "Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

"Of course I have it; we can go there after lunch. For now, I want to relax and enjoy my birthday. Hey! It's my birthday! Where's my present…" he asked, getting his fingers ready and poised.

"What? Today's your birthday?" faked Altaira, goading him. "I had no idea."

"I'll give you no idea, woman…" he said, then attacked.

Altaira giggled and shrieked breathlessly. "Ah! Sto… Eek!" she tumbled down the hill, followed closely by Harry who compacted himself into a speedy cylinder. The mysterious square box fell out of his pocket and landed in front of Altaira just seconds after she came to a standstill. Harry finally stopped rolling and went to sit opposite his dazed girlfriend.

"Um… surprise, Tara! I was going to give this to you later, but now's as good a time as any." he knelt before her and picked up the box. Putting his hand under chin, he directed her gaze away from the box and into his pleading eyes.

"Altaira Cassiopeia Malfoy, I love you more than my own life. Every second that we spend apart is time wasted." he drew a shuddering breath. "That is why I never want us to be apart again. Altaira, Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice shaking with anticipation. He held his breath.

"Of course! Yes, yes! A million times yes!" she said, pouncing onto him and knocking him down. She kissed him thoroughly with the passionate fire of a thousand burning suns.

When they finally managed to detach themselves, Harry again picked up the little box. Holding it carefully, he opened it up; exposing its contents to Altaira's widening eyes.

Inside was laid a beautiful golden ring, intricate patterns of vines on its surface. It was set with a large oval shaped sapphire, surrounded with a further two diamonds on both sides. Altaira gasped. Gingerly, she held out her left hand, and Harry took out the ring. "It says forever, Tara. I mean it." he said, showing her the inscription in flowing script on the inside of the ring. He placed it on her finger, his hands trembling. The bright blue light flashed and turned into a white haze as the ring sized itself to fit her pale, dainty finger.

***

At breakfast, the newly engaged couple sported identical grins of merriment as they sat at the Slytherin table. Well wishers came from other houses to congratulate them, and everyone was thrilled to share in their happiness.

Just as Harry and Altaira were getting up from the table, a large tawny owl swooped down and landed in front of them. It held out its leg and they removed the official-looking letter. Harry took it from the owl, and opened it. Tara read over his shoulder, her eyes gradually widening more and more.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter_

_We have received a report of an extraordinarily large burst of magic, indicating that a soul bonding has taken place. Furthermore, since a soul bond has not taken place since the mid 1300's, the information on this subject is somewhat limited. _

_Enclosed is a list of books that you will need to read very soon. It is also imperative that you read the first one on the list before the end of the day, and do as it says. Your head of house has been notified of your situation and will find you appropriate accommodation._

_Have a wonderful bond_

_Lillian Mc Bride_

_Department of Mysteries_

_The Ministry of Magic. _

Harry finished reading first, soon followed by Altaira. They locked eyes, and started towards Snape's office. He would have the books they needed.

**Sorry for all the soppiness, but it was necessary. Coz of the falling into the hole fiasco, I can't walk today. I'm at home, writing my story to make you all HAPPY! Maybe there'll be some more in time. Read and review :-) **


	5. Change is good

**I know that the last chapter was shorter, but it felt like it needed to end! Too much soppy stuff can make one sick. I'm sorry for the lateness too! ENJOY!!!**

_Harry finished reading first, soon followed by Altaira. They locked eyes, and started towards Snape's office. He would have the books they needed._

As they walked, strange things started happening. It had only been two hours since the 'blue light' incident, and things kept getting stranger and stranger. First, it seemed that they always wanted to -and had to be- in physical contact with one another. It was alright in the beginning, because they were kissing every few steps they took in the direction of Snape's office, and holding hands. Next was an intense need to feel and touch and be close to one another that neither could explain. They had felt this way about one another before, but never like it was imperative for their survival.

When they finally reached Snape's door, they were all over each other. Altaira was a monkey, climbing up Harry's front with her legs around his waist. Snape flung open the door to see what the fuss was about, and was given the fright of his life. There were his goddaughter and her fiancée, Potter. News travelled fast, but that did not give them a right to start the process (and especially not finish it!) right outside his door or anywhere else for that matter.

Therefore, he fired a well aimed repulsion hex at the 'happy' couple, succeeding in throwing them apart theatrically. "Pull yourselves together! Inside, right now, and sit down." as an afterthought he added: "And not on top of one another!"

They scurried to do as he said. After he was finished yelling at them, Altaira silently and sullenly handed over the letter from the Department of Mysteries. He sighed repeatedly as he read over it, and plonked himself on the edge of his desk. "Mr and Mrs Potter? Congratulations are in order… although I would have liked to have seen the bonding."

Harry and Altaira breathed identical sighs of relief. They were struggling to stay apart from one another, but they knew that Snape would probably hit them with _petrificus totalus_ if they moved.

Snape knew that he needed to act quickly before they did anything they would regret. "I have a room for you, private quarters, and you may happily consummate your recent marriage there if you so please. Before you go, I need to make you aware of one small detail." he paused, as though what he was about to say was a little bit unorthodox. "We can discuss your other living and schooling options after three days. During the days, you will need to read these books," he said pointing to a pile of books on his desk. "So don't spend all of your time _having fun_." he said, trademark Slytherin smirk gracing his regal features. "But I'll bet that Grang - I mean Mrs Potter- thinks that reading is fun anyway, so there will be plenty of fun for you, Harry." he burst into laughter.

"Very funny." said Harry dryly, his only thought of Altaira and what this meant for them. He had only just asked her to be his wife, and now he found out that they were already married! It was quite a shock. Altaira seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Does this mean that we are legally married? We only just became engaged!" said Altaira shrilly.

"The books will explain everything in more detail, but the basic story is that the bonding counts as marriage. So actually, you were married before Harry asked you to become his fiancée. Please read the instructions in the book before you do anything stupid, okay? Now go. I don't want newly-weds in my office." he pointed to a house elf that stood timidly in a corner, waiting for them. As they left, he burst into hysterical laughter.

The elf led them through winding underground passages that they didn't recognise, paved with slate, a few luminous touchstones glowed on their way. Finally, they reached their new quarters, a luxury suite that neither of them even glanced at. As soon as the door was closed, they pounced on one another, ending up in a heap of limbs and nakedness on the richly carpeted floor.

***

Many hours later, and thoroughly physically exhausted, Mr and Mrs Potter finally recovered from their pleasurable excursions. They put on pyjamas, asked a house elf to bring them a late lunch and started reading the books given to them by professor Snape.

Cuddled together on a couch, they ate and read at the same time, totally relaxed in each other's company. Occasionally they would comment to one another on their findings. Harry was reading a book called 'Bonded for Life'. It was by an anonymous author, but it simply reeked of ancient knowledge and power.

"Look here!" exclaimed Harry, leaning over to show her the chapter he was reading, headed: Mind connections of the Bonded. "It says that we could communicate in our minds just like you and Draco." he said enthusiastically.

"I forgot to tell you, that connection between Draco and I dissolved. I can't talk to him, but I think that if we practiced we could talk to one another!" she placed he hands on his temples, calling on her magical energy to breach the barrier between them. Suddenly she was through!

**Harry! Can you hear me?**

**Yes, I can… Wow, this is amazing! How does this work, love?**

**I don't know if it's different with you and me, or if it'll be the same as Draco and I. Should we test it?**

**Of course. What do we do?**

**Well, Draco and I tried, but we couldn't project our feelings, only words. Not images either. But I think I can feel what you're feeling right now. Is it something like trepidation?**

**Yes, but only because of what this new talent could mean for us. We can never be apart!**

**I know! It's amazing. What happens if I want to keep a secret from you?**

**Why would you want to do that? We tell each other everything.**

**What if I want to surprise you with a gift or something?**

**You'll have to be very creative…**

**Harry! Is everything in your head about sex?**

**Um… yes? Is that a problem, Mrs Potter?**

**Not necessarily, Mr Potter…**

*******

Draco lay with his arms above his head, thinking about Pansy. He wondered what things would be like once they became married. What would his parents say about both him and Altaira getting married so soon after school? And what had happened to his mind connection with Tara? He couldn't talk to her at all. He'd have to ask her when he saw her again.

His thoughts turned back to his unfinished history essay on his bedside table. He really should finish it, and there was only one more paragraph to write… But not tonight. Besides, it was due on Monday anyway.

What had become of Tara and Harry? He couldn't find them anywhere, and it had been three days!

***

Harry and Altaira had awoken to the sounds of an owl tapping impatiently on the window of their bedroom, waiting to deliver a letter. Throwing on some clothing, Harry went to the window to fetch the letter. Each step he took caused him intense pain in the chest area. He continued walking towards the owl, which held its leg out as he detached the official Hogwarts parchment and flew off as soon as he had with a flourish.

Harry went to sit next to his bleary-eyed wife. "Why does my heart hurt, Harry?" she asked. "I don't know, but mine hurt as soon as I stepped away from you. Perhaps Dumbledore will be able to explain." he said quietly. "Should I read it to you?" he asked, hoping that she was more awake and alert this morning than she had been yesterday morning. After all, they hadn't had very much sleep recently. He broke the red wax seal and unfolded the heavy paper.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter_

_I hope you have found your accommodations pleasurable to the eye. Many people in the 'outside world' have been worried about you over these three days. I would like to have a meeting with you to discuss the way your lifestyles at Hogwarts will need to change now that you are bonded._

_I will be outside your apartment at precisely 11 o'clock sharp, so please be up and ready (clothing is NOT an OPTIONAL accessory) by then._

_Sincerely_

_Severus Snape_

_Head of Slytherin House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Harry looked at his smiling wife. "I guess Severus can be kind of funny… once you get used to the snarky side of him." she said, giggling.

"He's hilarious. I was thinking of making him a best man at our wedding. Would you mind?" asked Harry, gathering a towel and a change of clothing for a shower.

"No, love, it's a wonderful idea, actually. It'll be a good way to honour him." she said, smiling affectionately. Then she smirked. "Is there place for two in your shower? I don't think I ever want to be apart from you again."

***

"So, how did you enjoy your honeymoon?" enquired Snape, leading them up out of the dungeons.

"Ha! You call that a honeymoon? We had to study all those books you gave us and it was barely three days!" exclaimed Harry, squeezing his wife's hand tightly as they walked up the slippery stairs.

"I do apologise, but you do still have to go to classes tomorrow, and we thought that _some_ time alone would be better than none." explained Snape. "Anyway, while you were hiding out from the world I explained to Draco and your other friends what occurred and they now understand that you will no longer be staying with them in the Slytherin quarters. Professor Dumbledore will explain more thoroughly.

In the meantime, though, I must ask you not to do any magic. As I'm sure you will understand if you have read the books I gave to you, your power will double in intensity which could cause for even the simplest _lumos _spell to cause destruction until you learn how to control your magic." said Snape.

They continued walking in silence. When they reached Dumbledore's office, Snape said the password –canary creams – and they continued up the spiralling staircase in silence. Harry knocked on the door, and a muffled 'Enter' was heard from within.

"Hello Harry, Altaira, Severus. Grab a seat and I'll explain everything to you." Said Dumbledore, and they sat.

"Okay, I will make this rather simple, for I'm sure you two lovebirds are exhausted." he winked conspiratorially at Harry, who raised an eyebrow. "Right, so you two have grown closer in the past while, and a few days ago was Harry's birthday, which followed your birthday by about a month, Miss Malfoy. As soon as one turns seventeen, he or she is seen to be an adult, and therefore able to be magically married, or in your case, bonded.

While marriages can be dissolved, a bond cannot. (Although I honestly could not think of any reason why a bonded couple would _want_ to dissolve their marriage – they are literally perfect for one another.) There are two types of bonded couples. Those bonded by relation, such as twins – with Draco and Tara I believe this was the case, discovered on their joint birthday. This is quite rare in paternal twins, and is seen mostly in pairs like Fred and George (who will likely never marry because their brotherly bond is so strong.) They can also talk to one another telepathically, as Draco and Tara were able, but not to the extent that you two can.

The second type of bonded couple is those bonded by predestination, like you two. It can either be a bond of friendship, or marriage. Apparently it is the strongest type of bond two people can have. It makes you two inseparable. You basically cannot stray outside of ten metres from one another without causing the other immediate pain. From now on, you will always have to sit next to one another in classes, sleep next to one another and be wherever the other one is. You will move as a unit, as if you were one person and not two – which is the point of being so closely bonded anyway."

Harry looked into Tara's eyes. She was playing with his fingers as they sat side by side in separate chairs. It was true that even a metre's separation caused him pain akin to heartburn. This morning, getting up to fetch the owl at their bedroom window, less than ten metres away, caused them both to experience pain akin to heart burn. He could only imagine how painful it would be being ten metres away from her. He never wanted either of them to experience that. Sensing that her thoughts were along the same lines, he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

**Well, at least we'll never be lonely! **

**Oh stop it, you minx.**

Dumbledore continued: "You should not think of this as a restriction, but as a way of becoming closer to one another. There are some disadvantages, like never being able to surprise one another, but I'm sure that you love one another enough to get over it." He continued to explain other dynamics of their new relationship well past lunch time. After they questioned him, he laid out a schedule for their day to day lives. They would have morning classes as normal, where they should preferably not use magic until they could control themselves properly. To help them do that, Dumbledore would give them extra classes in the afternoon, after lunch.

They would be given a list of assignments to complete in their own time. On top of that, they would not be judged individually in examinations. Apparently, as the couple grew closer, their mind connection became automatic. Therefore, there was no way to stop 'cheating' in exams, so they would write the normal two exams per subject, practical and theory, but not in the conventional way. Their practical exams would test their magic as a couple, as they had to perform spells at the same time for them to be effective. Their theory exams would be written, but verbally answered to a dicta-quill. It did not matter who of the couple answered, as they could confer with the other through their mind connection.

Their curiosity satisfied, the couple took their new schedule and wandered aimlessly, holding hands tightly. It would be dinner soon, and they would have to make a public appearance. They may as well take a walk out on the grounds alone before they were inundated with questions.


	6. The newness of you

Harry hesitantly led Tara into the great hall, awaiting snickers and stares, but instead they were attacked by several of their friends, rapidly firing questions at them in a bid to understand why on earth they had felt the need to skip school for four days without telling them.

Since Snape had already explained all of the basics, Harry filled them in on the details, leaving out only the very intimate moments. Tara stood among her friends, holding his hand for reassurance. She was finding this all very overwhelming, and Harry sent her calming emotions through their bond, soothing her with his magic. Their friends gasped and gaped at them; Harry told the story with practiced ease even though most of the information was as new to him as it was to their friends. Only Luna didn't gasp – her prowess as a seer was legendary - she must have predicted their bond, even before Snape had told them in lesser detail.

Draco's reaction was slightly more predictable.

"Why didn't you tell us? We looked everywhere for you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Pansy shot a silencing spell at him from beneath her robes, and he continued to shout silently at the top of his lungs.

***

It didn't take Harry and Altaira long to get used to their new routine as a bonded couple. It was just lucky that they already knew each other well and were more than comfortable together. Anything that they didn't already know about each other was effortlessly conveyed through their thriving mind link, which saved them countless arguments and endless piles of homework.

Their first challenge as a couple was to work around the personal space problem. Snape explained to them that as their auras were now merged into one, they could not venture far from the other without causing them serious injury. It would be like ripping away half of their joint soul. It turned into a bit of a problem during classes when Tara and Harry discovered that their old schedules clashed. They hurried off to professor Dumbledore, who laughed and apologised for overlooking the detail. Harry would drop his classes, and instead take up Tara's classes. Their mind link made this possible because they shared any and all information. When she thought of Arithmancy, a million different branches of information would instantly be stored inside his brain as if it were him that had thought of them in the first place.

They enjoyed quite a few laughs at themselves over the first week of being back in classes, because any time Tara needed the bathroom, Harry had to go with her. He had to disillusion himself so that the other girls in the school wouldn't catch him in the girl's bathroom, and Tara did the same for him. When they were alone in their apartment it was slightly simpler. They would curl up together on a couch, and when one needed the loo, they both would go. It was a source of many jokes among their friends.

Dumbledore called them into his office on Friday afternoon for their first 'bonded magic' lesson. As they walked up after lunch, they conversed telepathically.

**What do you think he'll ask us to do, Harry?**

**I don't know… probably something really complicated just to show us how little we know. I still don't really trust him after the sorting hat incident.**

**Me either. I would like to give him a second chance, though. He seems to be sorry for what he did, and he has been trying to regain our trust.**

**Maybe he just wants us to be his weapon.**

**What kind of weapon?**

**I think he wants us to be the kind of weapon that could destroy Voldemort.**

**It's less scary thinking the name than saying it.**

**True. You should try saying it out loud, Tara. It's a really good exercise.**

**Sure, Harry. Maybe I'll do it later.**

"Sugar quill," said Harry, and the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office sprang apart, grunting at the effort.

**It is trauma control time, literally, in my house. My best friend was hijacked (I live in Johannesburg, South Africa), and wow I really didn't know what to do, so I wrote a little chappie here for you. Thank God he's aright… but you know how it is. I don't wanna give u guys a bad impression of Jo'berg, these things just happen, and we take it all in our stride.**


End file.
